Need the Sun to Break
by eviloshhd
Summary: They said two broken people will meet and heal each other.


_**Need the Sun to Break**_

 **.**

Mereka mengatakan jika hanya ada tiga kemungkinan yang terjadi saat kau bertemu dengan orang asing; kalian hanya akan sekedar menjadi teman, lengket layaknya saudara, atau menjadi kekasih hati. Junmyeon telah membuktikannya, dan semuanya dengan anggotanya sendiri.

Minseok mungkin masuk ke dalam kategori hanya sekedar teman bagi Junmyeon, kepribadian yang cukup bertolak belakang membuat keduanya tidak terlalu dekat. Meskipun, ada kalanya keduanya hanya berbicara berdua –pembicaraan orang tua, jika menggunakan istilah yang digunakan anggota lain saat melihat keduanya bersama. Tapi tetap, itu tidak cukup bagi Junmyeon untuk memasukkan Minseok ke dalam "daftar saudara" miliknya.

Junmyeon pernah menjalin kasih –tentu, rasanya tidak mungkin bagi pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun sepertinya tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Banyak yang mengatakan jika dia menjalin hubungan dengan juniornya, Irene, tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dia hanya sekedar kagum, tidak lebih. Kekaguman yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat Luhan pertama kali. Kekaguman yang belum sampai menbuatnya jatuh cinta.

Karena hatinya, telah dan masih terpaut pada mantan anggotanya.

Wu Yi Fan.

Junmyeon tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana awalnya, yang ia ingat hanya hari dimana mereka ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin, adalah hari keduanya mulai bersandar ke bahu satu sama lain. Pelan namun pasti, keduanya menjadi dekat secara alami, terkadang berbagi kisah yang tidak mampu mereka ungkapkan ke yang lain. Perlahan, Junmyeon dan Yifan membuat dunia mereka sendiri.

Ingatan Junmyeon kembali ke saat dimana ia pertama kali menyadari jika afeksinya ke Yifan selama ini juga didasari perasaan yang tidak sepatutnya ada. Dia jatuh cinta dan dia tidak bisa membendungnya. Junmyeon khawatir, sekaligus takut jika perasaannya akan membawa dampak buruk bagi regu mereka kedepannya. Kekhawatiran yang sebetulnya percuma, karena Junmyeon tidak pernah menyangka seorang Wu Yifan akan menciumnya dan membisikkan kata cinta.

Junmyeon ingat sekali.

November 2013 dan London. Dua hal yang selamanya menjadi kenangan terbaik Junmyeon.

Bagaimana jari-jari mereka secara alami saling bertaut, tubuh mungilnya mencari perlindungan dibalik bahu tegap Yifan. Junmyeon tidak mungkin melupakan itu. Malam di kamar hotel yang mereka bagi adalah pusat kenangan indah yang ia miliki. Yifan yang masih menggenggam tangannya dan Junmyeon yang masih menunggu pria Tiongkok itu berbicara. Malam yang sama dimana Junmyeon mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari seorang Yifan. Malam yang ia lewati dengan tubuh mungil yang terengkuh hangat.

Junmyeon tidak pernah secara gamblang mengatakan status hubungannya dengan Yifan ke anggota mereka. Tapi rasanya semua orang sudah paham jika melihat bagaimana Yifan dan Junmyeon memperlakukan satu sama lain. Tidak jarang juga anggota mereka menangkap basah keduanya yang sedang berciuman. Tapi tidak ada satu anggotapun yang mempermasalahkannya.

Tidak sampai Yifan yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi.

Hampir semua anggota membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan _'kemana kekasihmu pergi?', 'apa benar dia memutuskan kontrak sepihak?', 'apa kau tahu masalah ini?'_ Tapi hampir tidak ada satupun anggota yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Junmyeon saat itu. Bagaimana dia hancur karena sama sekali tidak tahu jika Yifan akan meninggalkannya sendiri, berdiri dipanggung dengan air mata tertahan, berusaha menunjukkan bagaimana dia kuat dan _baik-baik saja._

Hampir tidak ada, karena masih ada satu anggota yang datang kepadanya, memeluk Junmyeon dan membiarkan pria itu menangis dibahunya.

Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon mengenal Sehun sejak bocah itu berumur empat belas, masih seorang remaja nakal yang akan marah jika keinginannya tidak tercapai. Tapi remaja nakal itu juga yang pertama kali datang padanya saat ia bersedih karena Jonghyun mendahuluinya tampil dipanggung dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai anggota SHINee. Saat itu juga Junmyeon tahu, Sehun akan masuk ke dalam "daftar saudaranya".

Dan memang benar, keduanya tumbuh bersama layaknya saudara yang lahir dari satu rahim. Ketika kemudian keduanya memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih impian mereka bersama, Junmyeon tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari pada itu.

Junmyeon menyayangi Sehun, tidak ada yang meragukan itu. Rasa sayang yang sangat besar jika dilihat dari bagaimana Junmyeon mengalah untuk mengubur rasa kagumnya kepada Luhan karena ternyata Sehun menyukai si pria Tiongkok. Karena Junmyeon juga tahu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan bagaimana rasa cinta Sehun untuk Luhan.

Bocah itu rela mempelajari bahasa kekasihnya yang tersohor akan tingkat kesulitannya. Rela menjalani hubungan jarak jauh setelah sang kekasih tidak sanggup lagi bersama mereka, dan rela berlibur sembunyi-sembunyi dengan kekasihnya demi bertemu. Tidak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan itu.

Bahkan Junmyeon sendiri jadi meragukan cintanya kepada Yifan.

Memang Junmyeon tidak pernah merasakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Yifan untuk orang lain. Namun, dihari Yifan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, hari itu juga yang menandai Junmyeon yang telah menutup hati. Tidak lagi untuk Yifan dan tidak untuk orang lain. Dia ingin memfokuskan diri memimpin, tidak lagi terjebak romansa yang akan berakhir melukai.

Tapi Junmyeon juga tidak bisa membohongi hati. Seringkali dia berandai-andai; bagaimana jika kisah cintanya tetap berlanjut layaknya Sehun dan Luhan? Atau, bagaimana jika suatu hari Junmyeon menemukan cinta baru dan ingin memiliki cinta itu? Junmyeon berandai-andai, tapi tidak pernah menemukan jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon harusnya sudah paham bahwa tidak ada kisah seindah drama dengan berbagai hal yang ia lewati. Tapi dia masih seringkali terkejut dengan berbagai peristiwa yang ada. Termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Junmyeon baru saja pulang dan harus dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang tidur terbungkus selimut hingga kepala. Tidak seperti biasanya. Junmyeon membenarkan selimut yang menutupi Sehun dan sekali lagi ia harus terkejut karena Sehun nyatanya belum tidur, bocah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan Junmyeon bisa melihat jika bantal itu basah. Junmyeon menghela napas, ingin ia bertanya tapi ia menahan. Lebih baik dirinya menunggu hingga Sehun berbicara sendiri kepadanya.

Beberapa minggu terlewati dan Sehun masih belum berbicara, tapi Junmyeon menyadari perubahan yang terjadi. Sehun tidak lagi berkirim pesan suara dengan Luhan dan bertanya apa pengucapannya sudah benar, tidak lagi tidur dengan tumpukan buku bahasa Mandarin miliknya. Jika asumsi Junmyeon benar, kemungkinan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan telah berakhir. Junmyeon ingin memastikan, namun enggan menyakiti. Dan akhirnya dia kembali diam, lebih memilih untuk mengamati Sehun dan mengulurkan tangan jika Sehun membutuhkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa waktu berlalu, perlahan, Junmyeon mulai melihat Sehun yang berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih tenang dalam menghadapi masalah. Sepertinya hal-hal sulit yang telah ia lewati membuat caranya berpikir juga berubah. Perkataan Sehun akhir-akhir ini juga lebih didengarkan dari pada perkataannya, mungkin karena solusi yang ditawarkan Sehun lebih menguntungkan semua orang dari pada solusi darinya.

Jika boleh jujur Junmyeon bangga dan tanpa sadar dia mulai melihat Sehun sebagai sosok yang berbeda. Apalagi dengan fisik Sehun sekarang, bocah empat belas tahun yang dulu dikenal Junmyeon untuk pertama kalinya kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria. Dan Junmyeon, kerap kali tidak sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia menatap Sehun terlalu lama.

Junmyeon baru menyadari ketika Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini afeksi Junmyeon terhadap Sehun terlihat terlalu banyak. Junmyeon hanya menjawab jika dia hanya ingin memperlakukan Sehun layaknya yang termuda, tidak lebih. Lagi pula Sehun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, bukan hal besar baginya untuk memanjakan Sehun.

Jawaban Junmyeon tidak sepenuhnya bohong, hanya saja dia ikut menyertakan detail lain.

Kekhawatiran akan jatuh hati untuk yang kedua kali membuat Junmyeon berpikir, bagaimana cara agar perasaannya tidak jauh lebih dalam dari ini. Maka dari itu Junmyeon mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindar namun tidak terlihat kalau dia menghindar. Seperti bagaimana dia adalah orang yang pertama kali mengusulkan agar Sehun dan dia tidak lagi menjadi teman sekamar, lagi pula kamar yang sebelumnya menjadi kamar manajer mereka saat ini kosong. Junmyeon ingat alasan bodohnya waktu itu; dia ingin mereka berbeda kamar karena keduanya butuh ruang pribadi masing-masing. Tapi tidak menjadi hal yang bodoh jika kemudian Sehun menyetujui dengan alasan yang sama.

Junmyeon tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam karena itu tidak benar. Sehun itu adiknya, tidak boleh ada cinta di antara mereka.

Tapi lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya hati Junmyeon luluh. Kali ini bukan karena ciuman dan ungkapan cinta yang ia terima, melainkan karena pelukan dan isak pelan Sehun pada suatu hari. Terlebih, Sehun yang dewasa saat itu kembali menjadi Sehun yang manja dengan berbisik jika Sehun membutuhkan adanya Junmyeon disampingnya.

Junmyeon tak kuasa menolak.

Walapun sampai saat ini Junmyeon belum mengerti, apakah hati Sehun senada debarnya dengan miliknya atau tidak.

 **.**

" _They said two broken people will meet and heal each other."_

 **.**

 **FIN**

 _Notes:_

 _Before you judge me, please read this note;_

Mendeklarasikan diri sebagai shipper sebuah OTP bukan berarti seorang penulis memiliki kewajiban untuk menulis cerita dengan OTP itu saja dan haram bagi mereka untuk menulis _pairing_ lain. Menulis ini sifatnya bebas, setiap penulis juga memiliki imajinasi mereka sendiri yang tertuang dalam bentuk sebuah karya. Tidak ada undang-undang yang mengatur bahwa imajinasi penulis harus A, B, C, D dan tidak diperkenankan bagi mereka E, F, G, H.

Jadi, jangan karena saya nulis dengan _pairing_ lain, saya akan mendapatkan cap sebagai penulis non-konsisten terhadap OTP-nya. _Writing has nothing to do with shipping, actually_. Hanya saja _shipping_ itu memang membantu para penulis untuk mengekspresikan dua tokoh itu lebih baik karena otp yang dipasangkan itu menjadi tolok ukur tingkat kemesraan, interaksi, dsb.

 _See you on another fics~_


End file.
